


Surprises

by Dragonart_mem



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-25
Updated: 2008-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonart_mem/pseuds/Dragonart_mem
Summary: Abby and Gibbs are surprising Jenny and the rest of the team





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Be kind it's not my native tongue  
Feedback would be nice  
  
Non of the characters belong to me...  


* * *

Surprises  
They hadn’t even realized that something had changed. *Yeah agents right* She glanced down to the black ring she was wearing at her right hand. Okay she always wore pretty much jewellery but this ring was different. It was a plain black ring, small and hardly visible. –Okay- Maybe not hardly visible but compared to her usual accessories easy to overlook.  
She smiled to herself maybe that was the reason he had picked this one.

To overlook hers ok, but to overlook his wedding ring was nearly an impossible task.  
Perhaps they had recognized that he was married again, and now curious who the next one on his list was.  
She smiled they didn’t even know they were dating. 

Her smile grew broader by feeling him entering the room.  
She turned around to face him and to confirm what she already knew. He wasn’t alone. She bounced around grabbing the cuf!pow cup out of his hand, looking straight into his eyes.  
“Gibbs, Boss-man, please tell me you’ve got something to do for me, a lack of cases entered this lab. I even checked the devices” she paused “four times.” “As you wish.” he changed to ASL and added *milady* She grinned *my hero, before I forget Gloria likes us to visit on   
Saturday.* *And that we will do.” Tony sighed “Please guys” Grinning at each other they changed back to normal. “Sorry, bad manners I guess.” She smiled at her husband. “Now, give me something to play with.” She held up her hands to Tony who was carrying a large package. “I assume that’s for me?”  
Tony who didn’t react earned himself a smack on the back of his head. His eyes were fixed upon her right hand. “My dear Tony, I didn’t realize that you are having a hand fetish.” She grabbed the package after signing the document, and turned around finally starting to work. “How long Abs?”  
“Honestly, you should give me at least a minute to check the evidence before asking that, now I understand Ducky.” “Abs.” “An 2 hours would be nice.” He pecked her cheek “Hurry” She smiled while he left followed by Tony the lab.  
“What now Boss?” They entered together the elevator. “You still have got a report to finish.” “On it boss, and you?” Gibbs glanced at his colleague. “Coffee” ,was all he said when he pushed Tony out of the elevator on the squad room level. 

A few minutes later Tony was back in Abbs lab. “Do you have forgotten something?” “Yeah”  
She pointed at him with her hands. “And what would that be.” “Abs what is that?” He pointed out to her hand. She smiled as she answered the obvious. “Oh come on it’s a ring.” She looked at him with her best innocent expression. “Tony honestly is everything ok with you?”  
The lab door *slashed* open. “It won’t be any longer, if he isn’t going to do his work in an instant.”  
With that Tony hurried out of the lab. “I think he knows.”  
He smiled. “Well they will know in a few weeks for certain anyway.” They stepped out of the camera perspective. He gently placed his hand just under her belly button. “How are you?” “Honestly?” “That would be nice.” “I’m feeling a bit nauseous, nothing to worry about.” She sigh “You know we have to talk to Jenny.” “Yeah, I know.”  
Finally he softly captured her lips with his own. “I’ve got worked to do now.” “Me too, you know my boss can be a real bastard, if he doesn’t get what he wants on time.” She told him with mischief in her eyes. “Yeah I’ve heard that, so you better get back to work.” He pecked her cheek. “Take care.” With that he left.

*God* she took a small sip of water. She still couldn’t figure out why someone would call it morning sickness since it felt like she could vomit through the whole day. If it was that what she could expect for the upcoming weeks she already hated being pregnant.  
She felt dizzy and nauseous for the last 2 hours something that she didn’t like at all. 

She grabbed the print-out and left her lab-coat behind finally heading to the squad room.   
“Gibbs.” She arrived at his desk. “That’s all I found.” “Thanks” He looked up as she handed him the paper. Concern flashed over his face. “Is everything ok?” “Yeah, I just need some fresh air.” “Do you want some company?” “Sure, if you’ve got some time.” “Always.”

They got not far; she collapsed right in front of the elevator into Gibbs arms. “Tony.” Gibbs yelled through the whole room. “Get Ducky.” He picked her up and carried her right into Jenny’s office where he laid her down at a more comfortable place then the ground in the squad room. 

Tony, Ziva, Tim, Jenny, Gibbs and Ducky were in the room with Abs. She was lying on the sofa and Ducky was just checking her blood pressure as she woke up.   
“What happened?” “My dear Abigail you fainted.” “Don’t call me Abigail.” He smiled at her. “How are you feeling my sweet dear?” “The earth is turning a bit, and my stomach doesn’t feel good.” “It will go away, my dear. You should go home and rest though.” “Yeah, maybe.” 

She hesitated and looked in the eyes of her husband. She signed *now* for everyone else he showed no reaction, but she read all she wanted to know in his eyes.  
“I need to talk to you Jenny.” She began slowly to sit up. She added. “In private.” “Alright” With a look from Jenny everyone left her office, except Gibbs who showed no interest in moving anywhere. “Jethro, you heard Abby.” “In fact I like him to stay.” 

He crossed the room to close the door and moved back where he was before, not far away from Abbs position.   
“So, what can I do for you?” She sat back behind her desk.  
“Well you have to find me a help and some time later a temporary replacement for a few months.”  
Her expression showed her concern. “Why and when?” “I need a help as soon as possible and I’d like to be there when someone applies for the job, just in case.” Remembering her incident with the help Jenny hired. 

“Are you alright Abby?” Abbs smiled, “Yeah I’m fine.”  
“Then what is the problem, you are our best lab tech, you need to give me a reason for this.”  
Now was the time for Gibbs to say something. “Jen.” He said in a soft voice. “Abs is pregnant.” The directors expression began to soften. “Congratulations.” “Thank you.”  
“Does the father know?” She asked with a smile. “Sure he knows.” Gibbs answered for his Wife. 

“There is more.” Abby said in a quiet voice. Not moving her eyes from the ground where she fixed them on her shoes. “I’ve married him, so this must be changed in my file.” “Abby you sure know how to surprise.” Jenny looked at Gibbs. “Do you know him?” “Well yeah I know him pretty good in fact.” “Do I know him.” This time Abby answered. “Kind of.” Jenny helped herself to a glass of Brandy. “Now you both are going to tell me that you’re the man.”  
“Indeed.” He answered. Jen took a sip of the liquid. “Congratulations to both of you.” “Thanks.” both retorted simultaneously. He softly put an arm around Abbys shoulders and led her to the door. “I take her home.” Jen nodded. “Oh and Jen no one needs to know right now.” She repeated the nod. 

Finally they left the office to go straight to the elevator. After the doors had closed she softly kissed his lips. “That could have gone worse.” “Yeah you’re right.” He whispered softly onto her lips.   
“We should tell the others too.” He sighed. “When?” “Before they find out themselves.” “So?” “Now.” “Now?” He asked in a do we have to voice.   
“You heard Ducky, you should go home to get some rest.” “Honestly do you expect that I rest through the whole pregnancy?” “I was kind of hoping you would take it easy.” “Okay, we tell them now, then we get some food and then we will go to bed.” “You want food?” He asked surprised “Didn’t you just say you feeling sick. “Now I’m hungry I don’t do that on purpose, it’s your child you know.” “Hey only fifty percent.” He retorted smiling. “Okay let’s get that done, where do you think they are?” “Lab or morgue.” “Right.” “She kissed him again. “I love you.” “I love you too.”

They entered the lab to find Tony going through Abbys purse. “Can I help you Dinozzo?” Gibbs asked with his best pissed of voice?” “Damn busted.” Tony muttered to himself. He slowly turned to face his boss and a very angry Abby. “If you want to know something just ask, Tony.” “Sorry.” He told her in an honest voice. “Where are the others?” “Ziva is trying to interrogate Ducky and Tim tries to stop her.” “Grab your stuff we’re going to pay Ducky a visit before I bring you home.” He said to Abby.

A few minutes later they entered the morgue to find Ziva asking Ducky questions without getting an answer. Gibbs cleared his throat. *Yeah this is fun* “We heard you’ve some questions for Abby.” Meanwhile Abs helped herself to Duckys chair. “Everyone has one question, than I bring her home she needs to rest. Who wants to start?” He looked at Tony.  
“Well is there something between the two of you?” “Yes” “Are you…” “One question each.” Gibbs barked. “He can have mine.” Tim said who already knew that they where married.  
“Okay.” “Abby are you both married.” “Yes” Gibbs was proud of him, he never would admit it but he was.  
“I knew it.” Tony said grinning. “Now Ziva it’s your turn.” She smiled at both, knowing that no one of them was angry. She didn’t ask anything instead she crossed the distance between them and pulled Gibbs in a hug shortly before she did the same with Abby.

Finally she asked her question by whispering in Abs ear. “Which month?” Abs smiled and so did her husband who heard what she had asked. “Second.” She whispered back. “Congratulations.” She said and added “I’m happy for you guys.”  
Tony complained. “That’s unfair Ziva; we haven’t heard what you asked.” “Who said I asked something.” “I want to go now.” She said to her husband adding in ASL *I’m hungry, and not just for food* “Then let’s go.” He helped her up and turned back to face the group again. “Same time as yesterday Duck.” “I’ll be there.” “See you tomorrow” he told the others. Finally they left. 

2 days later   
Ziva stepped out of the elevator with a large bag in her hand. “Good morning guys.” Tony and Mcgee were already sitting behind there desks doing some paperwork. “Morning.” She opened the bag and put out a large box wrapped in black paper on her desk. “What’s that Ziva.” “A present for Abby.” “Why her birthday is in two months.”  
The elevator doors opened again. “Good morning guys.” Gibbs walked to his desk with his wife next to him. Ziva smiled and went to Abby. She handed her the present over with a smile on her face. “You might want to open it somewhere else.” “Why?” Ziva leant forward and whispered in her ear. “It’s not exactly for you.” She smiled and opened it anyway. The smile grew broader as she looked at her husband during pulling the present out of the box so Gibbs could see why she smiled.   
It was a small, black baby-shirt with a grinning skull just in the middle of it. “Took me a while to find it.” She grinned at her friend. “It is beautiful, thank you. You really have to give me the name of the shop.” Even Gibbs had to smile specially by the sight of Tonys face, as he got what the shirt meant. “Congratulations, Boss.”  
Tony crossed the distance between the two desks and hugged Abby. “Congratulations to you to.” Tim followed Tony’s example and so did everyone in the squad room who witnessed what just had happened.   
Yeah this was going to be fun, he thought smiling to himself as his phone started to rang.

Fin


End file.
